


tanto tiempo disfrutamos

by jeonism



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, EXO Sabor a Mi, M/M, Self-Indulgent, idk how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonism/pseuds/jeonism
Summary: jongin did not expect to hear a rendition of sabor a mi in public.





	tanto tiempo disfrutamos

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually THE most self indulgent thing i have ever written ok. i love exo's cover of sabor a mi so much, it has my latina ass shaking. but yeah, enjoy.

jongin is a dancer, and quite frankly, he loves it. loves the way that he can lose himself in the music, letting the choreography sweep him of his feet to the beat of the music. even with the magical appearance of the dance and the rhythm and the passion in his bones, there comes late nights in the studio. frustrated yells into the empty space when he cannot capture the essence of the music in the way he should, painful whimpers when he lets himself slip and fall, and the agonizing soreness after practicing a routine continuously until it is second nature, muscle memory. 

 

dance is jongin’s biggest love, but music is a close second. afterall, jongin spends countless hours every single day listening to different symphonies and bass drops echo throughout the four walls of the studio. music was a constant factor in his life just as much as dancing was, so there were no boundaries in his music, much like there was no boundaries between jongin and the awed crowd after an exceptional performance. 

 

and as of late, jongin was absolutely enamored with music originating from latin countries. he was easily captivated by the rhythms of the music - be it salsa, cumbias or bachata. sometimes jongin found himself spinning in front of his bathroom mirror trying to imitate selena’s dancing, all the while trying his best to sing along to the foreign lyrics of  _ el chico del apartamento 512.  _

 

despite latin music being a main factor in jongin’s personal life at the moment, he surely did not expect it to follow him throughout his seemingly normal outings with friends. in the midst of south korea, he did not think he would hear any latin music playing at just any old bar - but jongin remained mistaken.

 

chanyeol had been claiming for weeks that jongin needed to take a short break from dancing, and chanyeol more than anyone knew what it felt to be completely captivated by such a time consuming love, for he composed music after all. eventually though, after much persuasion to cut back on his practice hours in the studio, jongin let himself be dragged to a small bar with chanyeol on a regular saturday night. 

 

the bar was nothing grand, the only eye catching thing in the room was the stage on the left side of the entrance. chanyeol claimed to know one of the men that were going to be performing, something about a byun baekhyun - but jongin is not too sure, as he was far too distracted thinking about the different variations he saw a girl at the company performing earlier that day. and really, that’s how these evenings usually played out - chanyeol being enthusiastic that he finally got jongin to let loose, and jongin only half listening to the words coming out of his mouth. 

 

but soon, jongin was snapped out of his dozing day dream when he heard a familiar rift in guitar play. something a little far too familiar to luis miguel - god, did jongin love that man’s voice. at the sound of the familiar chords being played, jongin snapped his head up in the most ungraceful manner he has ever done, mostly out of sheer shock and disbelief. there were four men on the stage, one sitting playing the awfully familiar chords on a guitar, and the other three patiently waiting for the song to really begin. and god when the first man opened his mouth to sing the first lines, jongin was most certainly not expecting such a velvety voice to flow out, perfectly rolling the r’s and having such amazing pronunciation that jongin was sure that this man had to be fluent in spanish. 

 

throughout the performance of the song jongin recognized to be  _ sabor a  _ _ mí _ , he was absolutely mesmerized by the men’s performance. except, jongin was specifically enchanted by the voice of the small man who had started off the song - jongin really had to learn this man’s name or else he would just frantically think about it for the next two weeks. 

 

after the song finished, chanyeol had frantically started waving at one of the performers, he had brown hair and an interesting color of eyeliner. when the man arrived at their table, chanyeol eagerly introduced jongin to the man, whose name in fact did turn out to be byun baekhyun. when byun baekhyun made himself comfortable in a chair next to chanyeol, he quickly turned around and started calling someone over. 

 

“kyungsoo-ah! come over here and have a seat!” baekhyun had shouted, frantically waving his hands in a gesture to come closer. although, the person who came had not exactly been what jongin was waiting for. jongin was really expecting anyone but the man who had performed on stage with baekhyun whose voice made jongin feel things in the pit of his stomach, things jongin only really felt when he lost himself in his love and passion for dancing. 

 

the man - do kyungsoo, as he introduced himself - was rather reserved. quiet, but added to the conversation whenever he was asked to, jongin would find it odd that this man was not in the slightest bit shy when belting out his voice in front of a crowd, if jongin was not much the same himself. he had the habit of being a lustful and sexy performer on stage, but rather shy and bashful off stage. although, snapped out of his reverie for the second time that night, chanyeol spoke to jongin directly for the first time since baekhyun had joined them. 

 

“jongin-ah, you’re awfully quiet. why don’t you just talk to kyungsoo?” chanyeol inquired, while nodding his head in the direction of the quiet man. turning himself, jongin was greeted by the polite smile on kyungsoo’s face. heart shaped smile, jongin thought to himself. 

 

after a moment of pensive silence between them, jongin hesitantly asked kyungsoo, “you sing really well... do you speak spanish fluently?” 

 

kyungsoo seemed to brighten up at the mention of singing and replied with a sheepish smile, “thank you, but no. i don’t speak spanish for shit,” he chuckled slightly, “but i do have quite the knack for singing in foreign languages.”

 

jongin gaped a little, he was so sure kyungsoo had to be fluent in spanish to sing that well, but alas he remained mistaken. upon seeing the slight expression of shock on jongin’s face, kyungsoo let out a small laugh. it was pleasant, left a warm feeling spreading in jongin’s chest, so smooth and deep and exactly like honey. 

 

with that, the two launched into an animated discussion on music. jongin revealing he was quite the enthusiast of latin music, as well as letting it slip that he was a dancer. kyungsoo himself was a singer in his free time, but his actual job was a vocal training coach. the pair had quite the penchant for music, and it was clearly noticeable they were absolutely in love with it. 

 

the night flew by, and jongin cannot remember when was the last time he ever met someone with just as much enthusiasm and passion for music as much as him, besides chanyeol. before jongin even knew it, the bar was significantly emptier than it had been when he arrived and soon chanyeol and baekhyun were standing to leave. the group of four had walked out, choosing to just walk to the nearest train station to get home. kyungsoo and jongin lingered behind baekhyun and chanyeol a bit, taking their time to absorb the moonlight and avoid the bustle of the nightlife in seoul. 

 

“you know, kim jongin, i had a lot of fun tonight. it’s nice to spend time with someone more understanding of my passion for music and singing than baekhyun does,” kyungsoo paused to clear his throat before shooting a quick glance at jongin, “someone a whole lot cuter too.”

 

after those words left his mouth, kyungsoo had an adorable blush spread across his cheeks, something that cannot be excused by the chill in the air. taken back by the sudden words, jongin had to force a dorky smile off his face and felt a blush of his own creep up his neck. 

 

their walk slowed down even further and jongin felt himself grab kyungsoo’s hand and turning them to face each other. with jongin leaning down and kyungsoo peering up at jongin in earnest, their faces were very close, almost sharing their air. 

 

then, it was kyungsoo who grabbed jongin by the shoulders and pulled him down to meet their lips. the slide of wet lips, so plush and fitting was all jongin could feel. an adrenaline rush jongin only ever felt on stage took over him, and soon he was opening his mouth and letting kyungsoo’s tongue in. god, it was the best feeling in the world. someone who could roll their r’s that good just had to be a good kisser. jongin was absolutely blissed out.

 

the impromptu makeout session in the middle of the deserted sidewalk was soon broken apart when chanyeol and baekhyun started hollering at them further down the street. startled, the pair broke apart. lips swollen and slick with spit, stars in their eyes and smiling like absolute fools. 

 

jongin is a dancer, and quite frankly, he loves it. except maybe, he might love kyungsoo a little more.


End file.
